The present disclosure relates to a positioning device, a positioning method, a program, and a recording medium.
Services based on position information have been in widespread use, particularly car navigation systems using positioning information obtained by a GPS (Global Positioning System). In particular, a portable navigation device has been arrived on the market recently, and a smartphone having various types of positioning functions has been in widespread use. Accordingly, the position information will be used in wider fields.
For the measurement of position information, absolute positioning and relative positioning are used. The absolute positioning measures a uniquely determined position (absolute position). Further, the relative positioning measures a relative position with respect to a specific position. Examples of the absolute positioning include GPS measurement, Wi-Fi positioning, and measurement of positions using position information of a base station. For example, JP 2008-215924A discloses a positioning device which measures a current location using information of latitude determined from the magnetic dip in addition to the GPS measurement.